1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indexing video recordings of baseball, and more specifically, to a method of indexing last pitching shots in a baseball game video recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watching an entire televised baseball game can take several hours, and only a fraction of that time has any exciting action taking place in the game. A lot of time is spent on commercials, waiting for a batter to come up to bat, waiting for the pitcher to pitch the ball, etc. Most highlights of the game occur when the pitcher throws a final pitch to batters. With the last pitch, the batter can be struck out, fielded out, walked, or the batter may get a hit.
With video recording technology becoming more prevalent and more powerful in recent times, a way to quickly index different parts of baseball games for generating highlights is greatly desired. In this way, exciting parts of the baseball games can be organized and viewed for generating highlights.